


sick of losing soulmates

by bluemermaiid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Just to make it clear, Multi, supercat, the other relationships are past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaiid/pseuds/bluemermaiid
Summary: "The concept of soulmate has never been foreign to me. One could think it's something I've learned on earth, but it's actually something I've been familiar with ever since I was a child, growing up in happy, bright, explosion free Krypton. We had a different word for it, of course. But the idea was the same. The only difference stood in the fact that back in Krypton your soulmate wasn't that one person, but in fact, various people. For each aspect of your soul, each longing you had, there was another compatible person who would fit you".After Cat leaves National City for good Kara makes a retrospect on all the soulmates she let slip away while gathering the guts to chase after her one and true.





	sick of losing soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking: "This idea is interesting but it's in first person so X button here I go". But please, endulge me just a little bit and give it a try. I was thinking of the ways this idea could work if it /wasn't/ written in first person but I came to the conclusion that the only way it would feel truthful and legitimate would be if it was in the letter format - which boom - requires first person writing.  
> So, this is my humble attempt at it. I hope you guys like it! I'm actually gonna write it as the feedback flows, so if you enjoy it please let me know. It really motivates me to push my issues aside and sit my butt down to write.  
> All this blabber aside, I love the supercat fandom and I'm so happy to be a part of it. I'm looking forward to hear what you guys have to say!
> 
> And yeah, the title is inspired by the song.
> 
> Loads of love! <3

_"A soulmate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity. This may involve similarity, love, romance, comfort, intimacy, sexuality, sexual activity, spirituality, or compatibility and trust_ ".

* * *

 

The concept of soulmate has never been foreign to me. One could think it's something I've learned on earth, but it's actually something I've been familiar with ever since I was a child, growing up in happy, bright, explosion free Krypton. We had a different word for it, of course. But the idea was the same. The only difference stood in the fact that back in Krypton your soulmate wasn't that _one_ person, but in fact, _various_ people. For each aspect of your soul, each longing you had, there was another compatible person who would fit you. That meant that Kryptonians believed they'd always find their person, so loneliness was never something to be feared, but something to take joy in, for in loneliness one could connect to the true aspects of their self and shine it through so they could meet their soulmate. There was a slight difference in this belief from area to area, I was told.

Some believed that there was indeed that _one and true_ person, the one that fit _all_ facets of you, but this was the hardest one to find throughout your life. Maybe you were lucky to find this one, but even if you weren't, you would still probably find a soulmate.

Why I'm telling you all this, you may ask? Because I've found my one and true person. And it's you, Cat. 

I've been through so much. I've lost so much. My parents, my planet, my mission in life, soulmate after soulmate. But I can't lose you. No, I won't lose you. I'm sick and tired of it.

Having these powers give me the ability to do great things but oftentimes it seems to make up a path of destruction on my life like the remainings of a hurricane.

I'm afraid, Cat. I'm afraid of how destructive and deadly my presence can be. Everything is always so beyond my control that I'm just... paralyzed. Sure I can fight aliens and countless other menaces that show up, but is it enough to keep you safe? And is having just a part of me enough to make you happy? I don't want you to have anything less than what you deserve to have, than what makes you happy. 

I was terrified, Cat. So I isolated, I pushed you away. And I don't blame you for leaving. But I don't want this story to end like this. I don't want _our_ story to end like this. I don't want to lose another soulmate, my one and true.

I'm here writing the story of every soulmate I lost. Of all the other pieces of me that I just let slip through my strong fingers. Strength isn't much when you feel so haunted, you know. I'm sure you can understand me. 

These are stories of loss, but mostly of love and gratitude. And every single moment on this journey led me a step closer to you.

I'm coming for you, dear. I hope it's not too late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a short, introductory chapter. Sorry about the length but I'll do better on the next one.


End file.
